


His Aphrodisiac

by Tranquil_Tevene



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Baking, F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tranquil_Tevene/pseuds/Tranquil_Tevene
Summary: As it was a weekend, she decided to bake a little something to share around the academy. The first person to try it is the last, by an unexpected twist of events.





	His Aphrodisiac

[ ](https://ibb.co/zXKDXGc)

Inhaling the smell of freshly baked goods, I study my finished creations and after arranging them on a plate, take a bite of one.  
  
"Mmm!" The combination of flavours working in harmony, I would save the rest for others.

(Amelia will want one.)

Smiling to myself, a shadow suddenly appears over the counter. Knowing who from its unique shape, strong arms wrap themselves around me.

"Hello."

Just one word, yet spoke sweetly enough to rival any dessert. Facing him, I look up into defined features. "Willem! How are you?"

"Much better, after seeing your lovely smile."

Heart fluttering, I question him. "Just my smile?"

His irises contain supernal twilight. Elegant fingers tilting my chin up, we're nose to nose. "Hmm, let me see. There is here, here... oh, and most importantly -"

laughing softly, I'm gently kissed across my cheeks, nose and finally, lips. Drawing away playfully, he sniffs the air. "What have you baked?"

"They're cookies!" I exclaim, melting at Willem's endearing eye twinkle.

"May I?" he asks, glancing yearningly at them.

"Of course!"

He picks one up, biting into and finishing it contentedly.

"That was delicious." With a delighted smile, this is swept away seconds later as his expression becomes bewildered.

"What's wrong?" I enquire, alarmed.

"Perhaps this is something that I should have asked before. But what are the flavours?" 

Puzzled, I respond. "Chocolate chip and Cinna-"

I cut myself off, realising something with dread.

"-Cinnamon."

I hadn't thought about Cinnamon as a spice, despite the irrefutable fact of this and what it did to him.

"I'm sorry, are you alright?"

Gradually, I notice Willem's cheeks flush. Just a whisper of colour but then, a noticeable shade of pink.

"I am. I feel..."

Meeting his eyes again, I'm stunned by the amount of fervent heat contained within them.

"Feel wh-"

My question remains unfinished, squeaking as I'm picked up to sit on the counter. Stepping between my parted legs he kisses me, deeply. I open my lips. While he slides his tongue inside I contentedly run my fingers through his hair, silken soft.

I wasn't about to waste this opportunity, however unexpected. Pulling the straps of my dress down I remove it, temporarily discarded.

Exposed to his smouldering gaze, he unhooks my bra, breasts free from their confines. Hungrily kissing them his tongue eagerly laps at one nipple, stiffening as the other is tweaked between masterful fingers.

"Do not hold back, I want to hear your voice."

Sliding his hand downward, it slips beneath my underwear to touch me directly. Willem growls, a flash of his Dragon-like side emerging as his fingers brush against my entrance.

"You are so wet, naughty girl."

My face flames, but I challenge him. "I am. But what are you going to do about it?"

His smile is seductive. "What would you like me to do?"

I know exactly what I want, as his thumb rubs my clit. I moan, eyes squeezing shut.

"I want you to fuck me," I breathe, rewarded with his approval.

  
"Your wish is my command."

Willem's hands go to the last bit of clothing remaining. Lifting my hips he slides them down and off.

"You are beautiful." Taking my hand, he kisses it. Touched by the gentlemanly gesture, I'm enraptured as his horns glow, clothing stripped from his muscular form as though a pair of invisible hands were the ones responsible. So masculine, proud and erect.

Lifting me Willem's back faces the counter. "Wrap your arms and legs around me," he demands, huskily.

I obey. With my arms around his neck and legs secured, I'm lowered onto his impatiently throbbing length. Stretching and filling me I cry out, fuelling Willem's dominant side. His eyes swirling lustfully our kiss is rough, all-consuming as teeth bite down on my bottom lip.

I tighten around him. Alert to my readiness his hands grip my waist, thrusting inside with enough intensity to feel this long afterwards. We complete one another, as ouroboros is infinite. My cries and his moans entwining hot breath, they bare truth to secrets and bring forth all innermost desires.

The only thing that matters is him, my body taut with song throughout. He is Dragonkin, my beautiful Willem. Tightening my hold around him, every thrust of his hips hits home, sending shockwaves throughout. Amidst the haze of pleasure, I focus on words spoken.

"...I imagine the entire academy can hear us."  
  
Without a hint of remorse in his posture or tone he continues to fuck me, passion etched into every movement of his well-built form.

  
"Professor Schuyler could walk in for all I care. Don't stop!"

  
Willem's eyes flash amusedly. "That would certainly be a sight. However, imagining another seeing you like this displeases me."

  
"Are you jealous? Ahh! mmm-" 

Heart beating wildly, I'm drunk on the haze of passionate fulfilment, reinforced with every confident thrust. As if he held all the world's confidence, Willem picks up the pace and as a result, my thoughts are haphazardly scattered.

"No other is worthy of your beauty."

I hear his genuineness, but words shift to harsh, pleasured cries. I'm teetering on the edge and then, a white-hot explosion of seed filling fit to burst as I find my release shortly after.

Breathing shakily, I accept his kindness of helping me to dress again. Both put to rights, it returns my thought process.

"What brought that on?" I ask, yet to regain my breathing.

"I do believe I have found my aphrodisiac." Picking up the plate of cookies, the look in his eyes is mischievous. "May I save these for later?"

"Go ahead," I tell him, stunned as he leaves with a final kiss goodbye.

"Cinnamon is his aphrodisiac," I whisper, shocked.

  
I can bake cookies any time, unconcerned that he'd taken the rest. But what he had in mind with them, I could hardly wait to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Since there's a range of spices, I thought it might be fun to have Willem react differently with cinnamon, as it's not hot. I hope you guys enjoyed this and the cover I drew for it ^_^ couldn't get the exact colours, unfortunately, missing a few. Kept this under 1000 words, to reflect an event story.


End file.
